


The Further Sexual Exploits of Hermione Granger

by Niektete (therealfroggy)



Series: Mating Magic Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bed hopping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/Niektete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <em>The Sexual Exploits of Hermione Granger</em>. Hermione gets Harry and Ron to try out the Mating Magic, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Further Sexual Exploits of Hermione Granger

“I promise you, it won't hurt and it'll wear off eventually. It's the summer holidays; you've got nowhere to be right now. Just try it.”

Hermione smiled expectantly at the boys and held out the small jar of _Mating Magic_. Ron and Harry looked at it with suspicion.

“I get why you want Ron to try it, Hermione,” Harry said, “but why me?”

“Because it's still in the research phase, and I'm curious,” Hermione lied smoothly. Actually, she was just dead impatient to find out if the boys would react in a similar way to herself.

Ron shrugged and dipped his fingers in. “Why not?” He smeared a little on each eyelid.

After a moment, Harry followed suit, looking dubious.

The boys looked around for a second, waiting. Then, slowly, a hungry light dawned in Harry's eyes as he looked at Hermione, his eyes raking along her entire body.

“Wow, Hermione,” he said, his voice deeper than usual. “I never realized what great tits you have.”

Hermione gaped at him. “Great tits?”

Ron, too, was looking at her, and the same expression of desire came across his face. “Yeah, 'Mione, _great_ tits. And great arse, too!”

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from grinning. “It's working, I guess.”

“Hey, guys, what's -”

Harry whipped around. Ginny had just entered the room, looking pretty as ever in a green tank top. Ron glanced at her, then turned back to Hermione, winking lewdly at her.

_Okay, so no incest going down with this stuff. Good to know!_

“Harry?” Ginny said, sounding insecure.

Hermione watched as Harry rose from his seat in a fluent motion, and stepped over to Ginny before placing his arms around her. “I forgot how pretty you are.”

Hermione couldn't stop herself from snickering, then. She turned back to Ron...

... and found him staring at Harry, entranced.

“Ron?” she asked, a dawning suspicion that something was going wrong here.

“Blimey, Harry,” Ron said, licking his lips. “You've got an even better arse than 'Mione!”

Harry didn't even glance back at his friend, only briefly at Hermione, then at Ginny, at Hermione again...

“Shite,” he muttered, then grabbed Ginny's hand and began dragging her into the hallway. “Ginny, we need to find a room. Now.”

Ginny was gaping like a fish out of water, but let herself be dragged along. No sooner had the pair left than they heard a door slam, and a loud squeal.

Hermione, giggling, looked back to Ron. And found him beet red, avoiding her eyes, a pillow strategically placed in his lap.

“Ron, come on, it's not like I haven't seen you with a stiffie before,” Hermione said, grinning. Hah! It was working even better than she'd hoped. Perhaps now, she'd finally get Ron to last long enough for her to actually get off.

“It's not that,” Ron said, voice thin and apologetic. “I kind of, um...”

Hermione snatched the pillow away before the redhead had time to react. A wet stain met her eyes.

“Ron!”

“I couldn't help it!” he said, sounding rather desperate. “First you, and then Harry -”

He clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the other boy's name had left his mouth.

“Harry?” Hermione's eyes were boggling out of her skull. “Harry! You blew one in your pants over _Harry_?”

Ron was now so red she began fearing he might pop a vein or something. “Nghyea.”

Hermione let out a shriek of laughter. Ron – come in his trousers over Harry! It was just too hilarious!

“Then I guess my services are no longer required,” Hermione said, trying to keep the evil smirk out of her voice. “And remind me not to give you any more _Mating Magic_.”

Ron glared at her. “Not funny, 'Mione. And you're not telling anyone!”

“Oh, I won't,” Hermione assured him, almost cackling. “Just... I don't think we're working out, Ron. Let's just keep it casual, okay?”

Ron nodded morosely. “Thought you'd say that some day.”

Hermione left Ron to his laundry and his embarrassment, grinning until her cheeks hurt. It would seem she needed to relocate some of her former... escapades. Giving the stuff to Ron and Harry certainly hadn't helped much.

***

“Hiya, Hermione!”

Hermione turned around to find Sirius grinning at her from the doorway to his own bedroom. He was wearing the same jeans he wore when she'd tried the _Mating Magic_ herself, and the first three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned.

Hermione felt her mouth go dry. “Sirius.”

“I was thinking, you left in rather a hurry last time I saw you,” he said, “and I was thinking, maybe you'd be interested in a repeat performance.”

Hermione giggled. Sirius was not one for subtlety. “Oh, I'm pretty sure I would be.”

The dark-haired man's eyes glowed with hunger as he extended his hand. “My room this time?”

Hermione was about to take his hand and follow him when a barely audible sound alerted her to someone else's presence in the hallway. She turned her head just in time to see Snape's eyes narrow before the man turned and disappeared down the stairs.

So. He was back, too.

She was about to give that some more thought when Sirius grasped her waist and pulled her close to him. “I've been thinking about you,” he smiled into her ear. “I don't know what got into you, but I think I like it.”

Hermione grinned and turned to him, placing both arms around his neck. “Oh, I know what got _into_ me. Care to make sure it gets back in?”

***

Sirius fell asleep after, despite it being just after noon. Hermione didn't mind; she'd gotten hers and then some. The man was simply delicious.

Smiling, she dressed and exited the room, glancing over her shoulder at him before closing the door.

Out in the hallway, she decided to head down to the kitchen for a snack. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and was starving.

“Hermione! Wait!”

She sighed. Harry.

“I was just headed down for lunch, Harry. Care to join me?”

The green-eyed boy shook his head frantically, looking nervous. “Hermione, what was that you put on my eyes? I mean, made me put on? I've shagged Ginny twice, and I still... can't even look at girls without getting all...”

He trailed off, looking intently at her. Hermione almost blushed at the way her friend was licking his lips as his eyes followed her body.

“Harry,” she said patiently, “It's just a magical product. You wouldn't believe the people I had to shag before it wore off. Just go back to your room, lock yourself in – with Ginny if she wants to – and stay there until it wears off. I'll bring you some sandwiches.”

Harry wasn't paying attention. He was staring at her breasts. “Great tits,” he repeated, as if just picking up the conversation where he and Ron had left off some time earlier.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, Harry. Go back to your room, now!”

Looking sheepish, he did as he was told. Hermione could hear the door close behind him. She grinned and continued down towards the kitchen of Grimmauld's Place. She'd have to bring both Ron and Harry some sandwiches, if the gel worked as well on them as it had on her.

“Hello, dear,” Molly said as soon as Hermione entered. Tonks and Lupin were sitting at the table, drinking tea, and the Weasley matriarch was making lunch. “Have you seen Harry and Ron? Or Ginny, for that matter? I can't seem to find them.”

Hermione was about to cackle evilly, but refrained. “Yes, they're upstairs. In fact, I was just coming down to make us all some sandwiches.”

She didn't mention that she had no intention of eating hers with the others, but Mrs. Weasley seemed to take it for granted that the “children” were all having fun together and smiled indulgently. “Well, I best make more, then! Ron eats like a horse these days; I don't know how he stays so skinny...”

She kept talking while bustling about the kitchen. Hermione was doing her best not to smirk, until she looked over at Tonks and Lupin and found her former professor staring at her. He glanced at Tonks, made sure she wasn't looking at him, and then mouthed something at Hermione.

_Again?_

He looked incredulous. Hermione blushed, nodding. Then she smiled at him, biting her lip. He wouldn't tell, but he knew, now. She strongly suspected he would be talking to Sirius about it, too; the two were thick as thieves.

Tonks was, as per usual, oblivious, and Hermione thanked her lucky stars. Tonks had a loose tongue, and some things were still secrets worth keeping.

***

She'd delivered the sandwiches (barely escaping Ron's groping hands when he'd seen her and her bed hair) and was carrying her own plate towards the library. She enjoyed sitting in there more than ever now, thinking about the man who had finally worn out the _Mating Magic_ in her system.

Snape. He'd brought her to climax twice on the couch in the library, and when she'd visited his room later that night, he'd brought her to a screaming orgasm three times before spending himself inside her again.

Hermione felt hot just thinking about it. No problem with lubrication there, no sir! Her body was producing more than enough; as if drooling wasn't going to dehydrate her on its own...

She sighed and sat down in the couch, biting into a sandwich with turkey and coleslaw. She hadn't heard from Snape since, and she supposed he wasn't too interested. She'd probably overwhelmed him with the whole sex-lioness thing; he wasn't interested in her.

But Merlin, the man could shag!

Finishing her sandwich, Hermione put her plate down and stretched. She was a bit tired from Sirius; she supposed the _Mating Magic_ must have increased her stamina since she had had the energy to do several men in one day. This time, she was ready to just curl up on the couch and relax for the rest of the day.

“You might have warned me, Miss Granger, that you had been gallivanting around the house with that mongrel Black.”

Oh. Holy. Crap. It was Snape! Hermione bit her lip, turning slowly around. Why did he always have to find her in the library?

“Then I wouldn't have had to worry about what filth you might be passing on. I would be fairly certain what cleansing spells to use.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I perform my own cleaning charms, sir; I did after Sirius, Ron, and the twins.”

Snape's eyebrow rose.

“Oh, yes. I did shag every one of them, and you needn't worry. Anyway, you were the one who wanted me to walk around dirty for the rest of the day. Who are you to talk?” she said, reaching for her second sandwich. Biting into it, she arched an eyebrow at him, daring him to say anything.

“Well, Miss Granger, I was under the impression that we had an arrangement,” he said, slowly taking a seat opposite her. “You were not to shower, and you were to return to my room in the exact state you left this library.”

“I did,” Hermione said, then took another bite. She was starving. “And then we shagged, and then I went back to my own room and slept, and we didn't see each other until you were lurking around the hallway upstairs earlier today. What's the problem?”

“I have no intention to share with Black,” Snape said, sneering at her. “Am I to assume that you have no interest in a _repeat performance_ , as I believe he so eloquently termed it?”

Hermione looked at him, surprised. “I had no idea you were in the least bit interested, sir. Of course I'd like another round; I have hormones. And you're great in the sack. But in my room, this time. I don't like that portrait in yours.”

Snape looked shocked for a moment, but quickly schooled his features back to impassivity. “I knew you had a dirty mouth, Miss Granger, but this is bordering on tasteless.”

Hermione shrugged. “Fine. Come have sexual intercourse with me in my room, then, sir.”

“I retract my statement,” Snape said, rising from his chair and offering her his hand. “I prefer you when you talk dirty.”

Hermione grinned at him, taking his hand and pressing close to him as soon as she was on her feet. “Very well, sir. I shall remember that for future reference.”

They left the library, Snape stalking along half a step behind her. Hermione grinned eagerly, heading for her room. She knew Ginny was still in Harry's room; they'd both been in there when she'd delivered the sandwiches and Harry was already then kissing the redhead's neck.

The moment the door closed behind them, Hermione cast a locking spell and pulled her top over her head. She knew he liked her breasts; he'd certainly paid them enough attention the last time they'd been together.

With a slight smile, she turned to Snape, her hands on her hips. “Well, sir? Would you like me to undress, or shall we make it simple?”

“Rid yourself of every last article of clothing,” Snape commanded. Hermione noticed he was wearing the same robe as last time ( _Men must think that's a very good trick; wearing the same outfit as when I shagged them first!_ ), and he opened it slowly. “Lie down on the bed.”

Hermione stripped quickly, then crawled onto the bed. She was already turned on beyond reason by his short orders and the way his eyes glowed at her. “And you still like it when I say your name?”

Snape removed his socks and underwear, then joined her on the bed. “My tastes have not changed.”

Hermione rolled onto her back, waiting for him to move in over her. She liked to have his body pressing down over hers, feeling the hard planes of his hips and shoulders under her hands. “Fuck me, Severus.”

“Hermione,” he breathed in her ear, making her shiver. “You're very impatient. I have every intention of doing so.”

They'd agreed that since he liked the sound of her screaming his name, and she didn't want to feel like she was having sex with an authority figure (not right then, at any rate), they settled for first names. And Hermione _loved it_ when he grunted her name as he sunk into her.

“Yes,” she whispered, smiling as her head fell back against the pillows. To feel his hardness sink into her, fill her, stretch her... It was better than just good.

With a groan, he hooked her knees over his elbows, spreading her wider so he could sink deeper into her. He began pushing quickly against her hips, making her gasp when his pelvic bone pressed against her clit.

“Severus,” she moaned loudly. She knew it would drive him crazy; she wanted to make him lose control. “Severus!”

Snape's face was buried in the crook of her neck, his breath dampening her skin deliciously. “Gnngh!”

They moved together, the heat growing. Hermione clawed at his back, pleasure spiralling through her as he reached between them to touch her nerve centre. All she could think of was that he was taking her, claiming and filling her, her most primal urges satisfied and yet hungry for more.

“Severus!” she screamed, coming, her tightness clutching at him until he gave a hoarse shout of relief and followed her in a wave of climax. They ground together, desperately drawing out the last of their pleasure from each other.

Finally, he pulled out of her, his arms shaking with the effort of keeping his weight off her. Strands of his dark hair was plastered to his forehead, his eyes were hooded after the rush of pleasure, and Hermione thought he hadn't even looked so handsome with the _Mating Magic_.

_I could get used to this._

“Well,” she said, smiling to herself, “I'd say that qualifies as a repeat performance.”

Snape gave a snort of amusement, but merely laid down on his back. He summoned up a cigarette from somewhere, and Hermione grinned. Smoking really looked good on him, even though it was a disgusting habit.

He offered her his cigarette, and she shook her head. Then there was a tentative knocking on the door, and Ginny's voice sounded, strained and odd-sounding. “Hermione? You in there?”

Hermione bit her lip, stifling a giggle. “Yes, Ginny. I'm in here.”

“Um. I just thought you'd like to know, Lupin and Sirius are coming this way quick; they went to the library to look for you and you weren't there and I, uh, heard you...”

Hermione laughed. “Let me guess, they want to talk to me about something?”

“Um, yeah.”

Hermione grinned at Snape, then made to get out of bed. He quickly grabbed her, turning her to him and kissing her.

Hermione gasped, opening her mouth to his assault and his tongue. He was suddenly lying half on top of her again, kissing her teasingly, and she moaned delicately into the kiss. _Hubba hubba! What's this; a Snape clone with Good Kisser Genes?_

The door was flung open, and Hermione was embarrassingly aware that she was naked and covered only to the waist. Still not breaking the kiss, she prayed to all higher powers that Snape at least covered her breasts by default.

“Snape! Hermione! What the hell is going on here?”

Snape finally broke the kiss, but didn't pull away from her. “Isn't it obvious, Black? Or do you require explanations even for the simplest biological functions of mankind?” His eyes were glittering evilly as he met hers.

“Hermione,” Lupin said, sounding sceptical. “Have you been trying another Weasley product?”

So. Sirius had told him about the _Mating Magic_. She giggled silently.

“No, Remus,” she said, trying to keep her voice even. “Not since the last time I shagged my way through the house. This time, it's all me and my hormones. And Snape's incredible shagging skills, of course.”

Sirius spluttered angrily. “But you were just in my room, doing... the exact same thing!”

“And now I'm in my room, doing it again,” Hermione said. She was quickly losing her patience with men in general; why were they all suddenly so dense? “If you wanted commitment, you should have said so.”

She grabbed the covers, struggling for a minimum of decency as she sat up to face the two men standing hesitantly in her doorway. Snape simply rolled to his back, his forgotten cigarette discarded on the bedside table. He got himself another one.

“We're not going to make things difficult,” Lupin interrupted, placing a calming hand on Sirius' shoulder. “We, ahem, just needed to make sure everything was alright... after we heard about the _Mating Magic_.”

Hermione gave them a sleazy grin. “Well, as you can see, everything is just peachy, so would you mind? I'm trying to enjoy the endorphins here.”

Sirius looked confused, but Lupin got the distinct expression of one who is trying not to laugh because he knows he shouldn't, and dragged his friend from the room, closing the door loudly behind them.

“I locked that door,” Hermione commented, looking down at Snape.

“So you did.”

“If you wanted to claim ownership, you could have said so,” Hermione grinned, then stretched. The sheet fell to her waist and Snape watched her breasts move as she threw her arms up behind her to loosen her muscle.

“I claim nothing, Granger... Hermione. I see no reason why we shouldn't continue this mutually beneficent arrangement; I was simply stating my intentions.”

Hermione's smile turned to one of triumph. “I can get used to that.”


End file.
